ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON II: Kite X Sinon (GGO)
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! As Kite was going his way, a mystery Sniper is out for blood. With DEATH BATTLE/One Minute Melee fans too busy for SAO Kirito, GGO proposes a strike against it; and Sinon is going on that STRIKE by going to "The World" to dispatch someone... Will Kite get Sniped, or will Sinon get ' ''DATA DRAINED ??? Interlude '''2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Kite.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Sinon.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues BlazBlue OST - Flos) The World. An MMO that has many problems as one. Hackers, Terrorists, even that some regret signing up. Not Kite; His abilities forged him to be a powerful warrior at the Tender age of 14... BANG! (Cues BlazBlue OST - Raise) That is, until he heard gunshots killing the innocent. Kite had no idea where the firing is coming from. All that is known is that the Sniper is Sinon, who had bigger fish to fry than the Death Gun now... She was after Kite, who prepared his twin daggers for the job... BANG! Another one, Kite thought. He now knew which building the sniper was hiding, and searched his way for her from there. BANG! Kite: Don't even think about hiding! I know where you are! But Sinon gathered her equipment, and escaped the moment Kite made it to the initial room. Kite: Dang. She's... gone. & I could've sworn she was here just now... Sinon: Looking for me? BANG! (Cues Metal Gear Rising LQ84-i theme - I'm my own master now (Original) Extended Lyrics) Miraculously, Kite evaded the shot, though just barely... Kite: (Man's she is fast... How can I fight the opponent IF I can't even get to her?) What neither realized is that they were already in combat, and the fight began prematurely... (Currently, Sinon has 26 rounds.) The Fight NO ESCAPE... FIGHT! 59.9-50.6: As Kite was sprinting up the stairs, Sinon shot at the building, crumbling it down... BANG! (x25) Sinon used her scope to find her target. It turned out Kite mysteriously escaped. 56.4-54.2: As it turned out, Kite miraculously made it to the top, and escaped the asbestos from suffocating him by jumping off what's left of the building. 50.1-39.2: Unable to target her opponent, and knowing he's right below her, Sinon gathered her equipment, and jumped down, and hid at a wall on another building. As Kite prepared his twin Daggers as he got to the roof, he found that Sinon was nowhere to be seen, no matter which perspective he saw. Sinon was gone... BANG! (X24-x18) But, demolition was occurring. Building after building was crumbling to the ground. As Sinon's muffler scarf protected her from exposure to dust, asbestos, among other fine particulates, Kite was forced to do the same with his scarf. 38.8-29.5: A Ghost Town, being obliterated by a mere Sniper. BANG! (x17-X11) The area was more like WORLD WAR I now. Kite couldn't see through the smoke, but Sinon could. But as the major amounts of smoke cleared, Kite was gone, out of Sinon's sight. Kite was tired on the 28th Floor of the skyscraper nearby. The glass walls weren't going to last. 28.9-9.7: As Sinon wandered around, she spotted said skyscraper. She prepared her Sniper Rifle, took aim, and shattered several windows. BANG! (x10-x6) No Kite. Sinon was running low on lead, and she has yet to find her target. Meanwhile, Kite found a broken glass plate on the 7th floor, after taking an elevator. He can see Sinon from a distance, and decided to fight for once and make a Leap of Faith. 9.1-0.1: With a chain of buildings gone, Kite, and Sinon knew this was their last chance to fight. As Kite fought with his Daggers... BANG! (x5-x4) Sinon was forced to go Deadeye. Kite then used his Data Drain ability to exterminate Sinon's current data, and transform her into a weak NPC; but in the process, infects The World with a devastating Virus that shuts down the server... (Metal Gear Rising LQ84-i theme - I'm my own master now (Original) Extended Lyrics Ends.) DOUBLE K.O.! (Cues Kanon OST Mukai) (Back in the real world...) Sinon, AKA Asada Shino's friend, Kazuto Kirigaya, aka Kirito, was sitting beside her medical bed, remembering how they defeated the Death Gun together, but it wasn't the same without Asuna Yuuki, in fact, throughout his travels in GGO, Kazuto was the only one who ever used a Plasma Sword. Kazuto: (Why, Asuna...? Why couldn't you use a Plasma Sword too? You should've conquered whatever fear you had.) That was when out of the blue, Asuna came in, worried about Kirigaya. The two talked about this "World" their friend was forced into comatose from. They decided they needed to enter this "World" to stop the data altering, with whatever Backup they have left. They then decided to leave Asada Shino in her state until she awakens... ...Whenever that may be... Results/Credits (Cues Saya no Uta OST 08 SUNSET) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE... A TIE! Kite is from .hack, owned by CyberConnect2. Sinon is from Sword Art Online (Series), owned by Dengeki Bunko, and A-1 Pictures. Flos & Raise are from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. I'm my own Master Now is from METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE, owned by KONAMI. Mukai is from kanon, owned by KEY. SUNSET is from Saya no Uta, owned by Nitro+. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Anime/Manga fighters Category:MMO Themed Fighters Category:Futuristic style One Minute Melee Category:Fighters with a Theme Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain